Altered Moon
by Jessica Black1
Summary: AU New Moon Edward breaks up with Bella in a different way than in the books and movies. Please Note that their is no imprinting in this story. Pairings are Jake/Bella/Paul, Leah/Sam, Jared/OC, Embry/OC/Quil, Jared/Kim.
1. Chapter 1

AN: There is no imprinting in this story, There will be a triangle between Bella/Paul/ Jake, Sam is with Leah, and Jared is with my favorite OC. Who will then end with Embry and Quil

Prologue

EPOV

I hate having to do this, breaking up with the only woman I have ever loved. I am doing this to protect her from me, more than anything. You see I find it gets harder to fight my lust for her blood.

I nearly killed her when I was sucking the venom out of her blood. It was then I realized that I couldn't protect her, that I was not strong enough too. I am now faced with a difficult choice, break up with her and watch her move on, or stay with her and risk killing her.

I was going to break up with her in the woods, but Alice said that it would nearly kill Bella. So I just decided to do it in her backyard. When she got out of her truck my eyes hungrily drank in what I thought will be my final sight of her.

"We need to talk." I said as we sat down on her porch. It was hard to keep my voice emotionless, keep my pain from showing.

"About what?" she asked and I can hear the trepidation in her voice.

"I love you Bella, more than anything, but I cannot be with you anymore." I said, struggling to get the words out.

"No Edward I am not letting you break up with me!" Bella yelled standing up.

I stood up as well, I love her stubbornness but I will not be deterred.

"Bella, I am not strong enough to keep protecting you from my bloodlust. When James bit you I almost lost control and drained you dry. Please believe me when I say this is the hardest decision I have ever made in my life." I said my voice cracking.

I hate myself for putting the tears in her eyes. She looked down at the porch as she tried to hold in her sobs.

"I don't want you to leave Edward!" She sobbed out.

"I don't want to either, but it is for the best, I will watch out for you and your descendents from a far. Live your life" I said as I pulled her in my arms for a last hug.

"I love you" I heard her whisper as I kissed her softly on the head and left.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know Sam is supposed to be with Emily but I prefer him with Leah.

Chapter One

BPOV

I barely notice anything anymore, the only thing I notice is the pain I have been in since Edward left. The only thing that makes all this bearable is the knowledge that he still loved me.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling today?" Jake asked.

He was the only other person I have noticed these last two weeks. Everyone else gave up on me, except him and my dad. Jake never asked me to talk about Edward leaving, instead he just sat on the bed and kept me company. He would tell me stories about his life, and what is going on in La Push.

"Is there something wrong with me Jake?" I asked my voice was weak after two weeks of not really using it.

Jake looked shocked that I spoke and acknowledged his presence. He then smiled at me and I felt something for the first time in a while, happiness.

"No Bella, there is nothing wrong with you, You deserved better than him. Now there is dinner waiting for us downstairs." Jake said.

I felt alarmed hoping my dad didn't burn the house down. Jake laughed and I guess my alarm showed on my face.

"Relax, I did the cooking!" Jake gasped in between laughs.

"You know how to cook?" I asked confused. Men usually weren't known for being great cooks.

"Well I had to once Becca and Rach ran out on us after graduation. Money has always been tight so I had to learn quick. I also work part time as a Mechanic to help pay the bills." Jake said.

I stood up and felt a wave of dizziness hit me. Jake caught me before I could fall. I felt embarrassed about my clumsiness showing.

"Careful, You barely moved from that chair outside of going to school and work." Jake said as he led me downstairs by the hand.

The delicious scent of Lasagna hit me as we descended the stairs. I smiled at the relieved look on dad's face as I came and sat down at the table. Jake set a plate in front of me and sat down across from me with his own.

That night after I ate I pondered whether to keep my job at Newtons or find a better one. On the one hand no one is really hiring at the moment, and I was lucky I had this job. But on the other hand I didn't like the harassment Mike was giving me.

After school I finally made my decision and called up Mrs. Newton.

"Newton's Outfitters." Mrs. Newton said.

"It's Bella, I quit." I said. Mrs. N sighed relieved.

"Let me guess Mike hasn't figured out that you don't like him like that?" Mrs. N asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry but I can't handle it anymore." I said.

"Very well, you may use me as a reference." Mrs. N said and we hung up.

I went to the Supermarket to pick up groceries, I prefer to buy certain things in Bulk so I go once a week. I noticed this morning the cupboards are bare. It did not take me that long to get the groceries I needed. I remembered to pick up a paper to look through the Want Ads.

When I got back to Charlie's I made some cookies, while the last batch was in the oven, I made Meatloaf. I also peeled and diced potatoes to go with it. The meatloaf was almost done when Charlie came home.

"Smells good in here Bells. Are you feeling better?" Dad asked.

"I miss him so much, but I won't become the kind of weak heroine I always hated in books. I am going to try and get my life back on track." I said as I dished us out plates.

After I finished cleaning, I sat down at the desk in my room, and looked through the want ads. There wasn't much, of course, especially ones that my lack of coordination, wouldn't make dangerous.

Then I found an ad for a receptionist at Uley's Construction, out on the Rez. I wrote down the number and decided to call it tomorrow, after I get out of school.

The next day, after the last class ended, I dialed the number and waited, nervously, for someone to pick it up.

"Uley's Construction, Sam speaking." A deep voice answered the phone, and I fought down a shiver, the voice brought on.

"I'm Bella Swan, and I am calling in response to your Want Ad." I said faintly.

Hey give me a break! You would be nervous if you were talking to a guy with such an intimidating voice.

"Are you calling to set up an appointment to pick up an application?" He asked and I can hear the amusement in his voice.

All intimidation was gone now, replaced with indignation. I growled, yes I literally growled into the phone as I answered.

"Yes I am! is that a problem?" I growled, and I was surprised, normally I am not like this.

"No problem, come on by when you can, Ms. Swan." Sam said with a snigger, and we hung up.

SPOV

Finally an applicant with backbone! The fact that its the little leech lover doesn't bother me. You can't help who you fall in love with, I was lucky though, that my wolf chose my girlfriend Leah, to be my mate.

"Someone finally pass your intimidation test boss?" Jared asked with a snigger. Paul looked up from the heaping plate of Sandwiches Leah prepared for us.

Paul and Jared are the other members of my pack. No one else is showing signs of phasing so for now there is just us three.

"Yes, now scram! I don't want you two bozos scaring her off!" I barked out.

"Alright! I know when I'm not wanted!" Jared exclaimed with fake hurt as he and Paul made themselves scarce.

"What is the real reason you kicked them out without assigning patrol shifts?" Leah, my pregnant Fiance asked.

I smiled at her as I pulled her into my arms, she rolled her eyes but smiled as I nuzzled my face into her neck.

"The applicant is Bella Swan, and I'm not worried about Jared around her. Jared is usually calm and easygoing. But Paul has a vicious temper, he already hates her for her association with the Cullens." I said the last part with a grimace.

I respected their leader well enough, and even the leaders mate. The only one I really disliked was Edward, and that was because he pulled an innocent girl into our world.

"So you are afraid he will hurt her when he sees her." Leah said as she led me to our couch and we sat down.

"Well that too, I'm more afraid he will blow our secret on accident. Besides I respect the chief of Police, so I figure I would give his daughter a chance to see if she works out." I said.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and we sat like that for a long time.

BPOV

I pulled up to the address from the want ad, it was rustic looking yet had a cozy, feminine touch to it. I calmed my sudden nerves and walked up the steps to the porch as the door was opened and a beautiful, pregnant lady stepped out.

"It's been a long time Bella, I'm sure you don't remember me, but I am Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter." Leah said and I smiled as I remembered the tough as nails tomboy.

"How could I forget someone who had the boys in her power!" I replied with a smile as I walked up the porch and hugged her.

"Well I have the only man I want in my power, go on inside, and don't let my Fiance intimidate you, he is quite harmless for the most part." Leah said with a smile as she waddled down the porch and down the drive.

I walked inside and saw a massive man sitting in a kitchen chair, with all sorts of paperwork spread out in front of him.

"I'll be right with you, Ms. Swan, I just need to figure these out." Sam said in a confused tone.

"What is the issue?" I asked out of curiosity, I can see what Leah meant by harmless.

"I can't make sense of the order of these sheets!" Sam exclaimed sounding like a pouting child and not the massive man that he is. I sat down and started sorting the sheets out for him, he looked at me like I was his savior.

"You're hired! Can you start tomorrow afternoon?" Sam exclaimed, I admit I was a little weirded out but happy to have a job that I could actually do.

"Sure, but can I still fill out that application?" I asked wanting it to be documented.

He nodded and got up with a spring in his step, he went to his home office and came back out a minute later with an application.

"Bring this back tomorrow afternoon, and I will have the employment package ready for you to fill out." Sam said with a small smile. I accepted the application with a small smile of my own as I left with my application.

I headed over to Jake's to hang out, I don't know why, but I want to hang out with him. He was in his garage working on a custom order when I walked in. He looked up from the engine and gave me his beautiful smile.

"I just picked up a job application from Uley's construction." I said and the smile slid off of his face, replaced by a hard look.

"You have a problem with him?" I asked concerned I did not want to have to choose between my new boss, and my new friend.

"He walks around acting like he owns the place! My dad says he is doing good things for the tribe!" Jake ranted.

"He seems decent enough to me, besides I don't think Leah would put up with him if he was a bad guy." I said.

Jake looked at me with hard eyes, I hated seeing that look for some reason.

"Leave! Come back when you come to your senses." Jake said before turning his back on me.

That hurt, a lot, I took a deep breath before I turned to leave before he could see my tears fall. I don't know why this was hurting me so much but it was. I wiped my eyes as I got into my truck, I drove home in silence, pondering why I was hurt by Jake's seeming abandonment.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

That night I cooked dinner for Charlie and myself in silence. I knew Charlie could sense that something was up with me but decided not to pry. I am grateful for that, as I didn't understand why I was upset.

After we ate dinner and Charlie cleaned up, he insisted on doing that, he said it was only fair for him to clean up since I cooked. I went upstairs and got my homework done. I did not want my grades to falter because of my heartbreak.

I was still hurting over what Jake said the next morning when I got to school. I got through my morning classes paying as much attention as I could. When lunch came I went and sat next to this girl who always sat alone.

"Can I sit here?" I asked, she looked up at me with a little smirk.

"I don't know, are you physically able to sit there?" She asked her blue eyes lit up in mirth.

"May I sit here?" I asked already feeling slightly better.

"Yes you may. I'm Jessie by the way, Jessie Hayes." She introduced herself.

She has shoulder length wavy chestnut brown hair, it was layered so that the waves can be seen. I sat down and started eating, Jessie kept glancing at me in curiosity.

"Why are you sitting by me? Don't you know about the gossip going around about me?" Jessie asked in a shocked yet happy tone.

"No, should I?" I asked her.

"I am an Empath, and I get some visions of the future. People have generally, two reactions to me, they either keep away from me, which is the more common one. Or they try and use me for my abilities." Jessie said.

"So you know..?" I asked, referring to the Cullens.

Jessie gave a subtle nod, I let out a breath of relief, I can feel that Jessie will be a good friend. We ate in silence for a while before Jessie fished a pen out of her purse and wrote down an address and a number.

"This is my address and phone number, please give a copy of the number to Jared for me. He keeps losing it. I'm his girlfriend, or so he says!" Jessie said with an impish smile, which I returned as I pocketed the napkin.

When school was over I went home to prepare Charlie's dinner, when I got it so that all he would have to do is reheat it. I changed into nicer jeans and a light sweater, I headed out to the Rez. When I got there I headed to the same address as yesterday, as soon as I arrived two boys came out, followed by Sam.

I noticed the dark looks the more ripped guy was giving me, The less ripped guy came over to the truck and opened the door.

"You must be Bella, Jessie told me you are her friend, just see to it that you don't hurt her like so many others." I nodded as I handed him the copy of Jessie's number.

"I'll try not to, But I am not used to making friends. You must be Jared?" I asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt, he stood back as I climbed down.

"I am, that is Paul. We will be keeping a close eye on you." Jared said as he and Paul, the guy who was glaring at me like I kicked his puppy drove off.

"Sorry about that, they hate the fact that you used to hang out with the Cullen's, come inside, I got your employment package ready for you to fill out." Sam said in an apologetic tone.

I followed him inside, I saw Leah in the kitchen trying to bake something, I giggled as she cursed at the book. She looked at me with a baleful glare.

"Lee I keep telling you, you don't have to cook or bake for us. We can always ask Jessie to do it for us." Sam said with amusement in his voice.

"Jessie has a hard enough time keeping Jared on a tight leash. Hey Bella! when you finish with filling out your employment package, can you help me with this shit!" Leah pleaded me.

I looked to Sam and he nodded his head yes.

"I will help, I love baking and cooking anyway." I said as I sat down and took the pen that was on the table.

A half hour later I was finished and in the kitchen looking over the recipe that Leah was trying to use. It looked difficult even for me, and I have a lot of experience cooking.

"Where did you get this recipe?" I asked.

Leah looked like she finally figured out the same thing I did.

"That Bitch! I know she is trying to take my man from me!" Leah ranted, but calmed down as she patted her huge belly.

"Emily Young is my cousin, she seems all sweet and caring when you meet her. But it is all an act, only my brother and Sam see her for what she is. She has been giving me these books for months now." Leah explained.

"They are really advanced recipes, I still have my first cookbooks I will bring them the next time I work." I said, just then there was a knock on the door and Jessie came in with Jared following her.

"Jared has something he needs to say to you, Bella." Jessie said in clipped tones.

"I am sorry I was rude to you and would like to try and be friends." Jared said in a subdued tone of voice.

"Did Jessie make you apologise?" I asked and saw the proud smirk on her face.

"It was either this or I hide his PS2, and withhold sex." Jessie said with a snigger.

Jared whimpered, whether it was about the withheld sex, or threat to his PS2 I don't know.

"You are forgiven, and I would like to be friends." I said.

Jessie pouted but kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. I felt slightly envious of her having a boyfriend when mine left the way he did.

"Now go home and relax honey, I'll stay with Bella and Leah for a bit." Jessie said in a dismissive tone complete with shooing motions.

Jared pouted for a bit but then dropped the pout when it was clear she wouldn't relent. He hugged her tight to him then let her go then left.

"You really do keep him on a tight leash!" I said letting a giggle escape.

"When you date a Quileute man, or a Native American really, you need to show them you're in charge or they will walk all over you. Right Leah?" Jessie said with a smirk.

"Oh definitely, and it isn't just native men either. I'm getting tired so I am going to sit down for a bit." Leah said and waddled over to one of the chairs and sat down with a sigh.

"How far along are you Leah?" I asked curiously.

"37 weeks, I can't wait til Levi finally arrives." Leah said.

Jessie and I worked in tandem and got Spaghetti sauce made, I prefer to cook it all day, but we didn't have time. Leah contributed to the conversation, Paul and Sam came in followed by Jared, just as the spaghetti noodles were done. Paul glared at me again so I snapped.

"OI! I did not kick your puppy so quit glaring at me!" I said.

Everyone else was stunned for a few seconds then burst into uproarious laughter. I didn't get it so I ignored them and got my plate, and sat down. Paul kept looking at me with a calculating look, as we all ate.

The next two weeks went the same, only I split my time at work either cooking for the pack with Jessie's help as Leah was on bedrest for the last week of her pregnancy, and learning the ropes as a secretary. Jared was true to his word and actually became like a brother to me.

Paul, well he no longer glares at me, but he doesn't say anything to me either, he just watches me closely. Jared says he takes a while to warm up to people, but when he does, he is the most loyal friend a person could want.

I am off today, I get the weekends off but I usually spend them with my new friends. I felt like baking some goodies for my friends. I was working on the first batch of Chocolate chip cookies, when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Paul standing there, looking nonchalant.

"Come in Paul, you can keep me company while I make the first batch of cookies." I said as I let him in and put two of the cookie sheets in the oven.

"Look I don't like that you hung out with the...Cullens." Paul said looking like he was struggling to use the last name.

I frowned internally at that, Sam, Jared, and Paul both seemed odd. They would disappear at odd times, they always went everywhere together. Jessie and Leah didn't seem to think anything of it.

"Are you guys some freaky orgy cult!" I blurted out.

Paul froze in shock, then sputtered out a denial.

"Where the hell did you get that idea!" Paul yelled.

"You always hang out in the woods, you never seem to go anywhere alone, you disappear at odd times, so I conclude you are part of some freaky orgy cult." I said trying to hold in my laugh at his horrified face.

"We are not an orgy cult!" Paul yelled.

I burst out in gales of laughter and Paul joined in when he realised I was just messing with him. When we got our laughter under control I scooped the rest of the cookie batter onto the other two sheets.

"So why did you stop by?" I asked him.

"I wanted to try and be friends with you." Paul said to me.

I turned around and smiled to myself, I felt relieved to have a friend in Paul. Paul and I spent the next couple hours baking, Paul was fun to talk to when he allowed himself to open up. Paul was about to leave with his own batch of cookies when Jake showed up.

Jake looked like he was hitting a growth spurt. I saw the calculating look in Paul's eyes and hoped he wouldn't start anything.

"I will come back later and help bring the rest of the batches over to Sam's." Paul said and left.

I looked closer at Jake and noticed that he looked like hell, good, he deserved it for hurting my feelings. I sighed as I let Jake in, I looked at him expectantly, I wasn't going to let him off the hook easily. With Jessie's help I discovered why what he said hurt me so much, I was beginning to have romantic feelings for him.

"I'm sorry." Jake said simply.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked him.

"I shouldn't have said what I did, I didn't consider how my words would affect you, you were already at a low point. I don't like Sam, Paul, and Jared, But I won't try and stand in your way if you want to be friends with them." Jake said then turned to leave.

"You are forgiven this time, I did miss spending time with you." I said.

"Just be careful around Paul, he is an unrepentant womanizer." Jake said.

"I will" I assured him.

Jake stayed for a while and we caught each other up on what was going on the last two weeks. After he left I got the buckets prepared for the trip to Sam's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

PPOV

On my way back to my cabin with my cookies, I thought of my Bella. Yeah that's right my wolf has wanted her since he saw her two weeks ago. The only problem is that Jake wants her for himself.

Sam thought it was fucking funny, putting me on Jake watch, while Jared watched Quil, and Sam watched Embry. After dropping my cookies off I headed over to Sam's and Leah's. I was still amused by her joke.

When I walked in the door I saw Jared, Jessie, and Sam preparing lunch for Leah.

"Hey Sam did you know we are an orgy cult?" I asked.

Sam and Jared looked shocked while Jessie was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. Jared was the second to break into laughter, followed by Sam.

"Who came up with that one!?" Jessie exclaimed.

"Bella. I was over there earlier." I said inwardly smirking at the knowing looks Sam was giving me.

He had guessed that my wolf has chosen Bella from the beginning. We were just concerned about what will happen when Jake phases, my wolf seems to not be worried, he knows something.

"Well can you be an orgy cult for me?" Jessie asked with a snigger.

Jared growled as he scooped her up, and threw her over one of his shoulders. I knew what he was going to do with her.

"Don't forget patrol in two hours!" Sam called out to him as Jared left with his smirking girlfriend.

"I envy him and you." I admitted at length.

It's true they both have girlfriends who love them, and all I have is meaningless flings with skanks. It used to be fun, sleeping around with whoever I wanted. But now I see how happy they both were and wanted that for myself.

"You will find it, when the time is right. Perhaps your wolf knows something we don't." Sam said as he got the prepared food and headed upstairs.

BPOV

Ok I will confess to liking Paul, I also like Jake, I know it is considered wrong to like two men at the same time. Paul is an enigma to me, he puts on a tough face and is a womanizer. But yet I can see there is more to him than what everyone sees.

Jake is an open book, there is no mystery to him, but he is fascinating in his own way. I want to get to know both of them more, before I really decide on who I want to give a chance to.

I had just decided to pack the goodie boxes in my truck and take to Sam's on my own, when Paul arrived. I had to admit he looked good in a black tank top that emphasized his muscles nicely, he wore matching shorts.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he picked up five of the boxes and brought them out to my truck.

I noticed that he didn't have a vehicle outside.

"Where's your vehicle?" I asked out of curiosity.

He tensed slightly before answering.

"I ran here, I run roughly 20 miles everyday. I am so used to it, i barely get winded." Paul answered.

I shrugged it off after that, he certainly looked fit enough to do it. After we got all the boxes in my truck we got in and headed over to Sam's.

"So what are your hobbies?" Paul asked me.

"Baking, cooking, I suffer from lack of coordination so that makes a lot of things impossible to do." I answered him.

"I will have to help you find hobbies you can do then. When you have time off that is." Paul said.

I have the feeling that he is trying to ask me out in his own unique way. We drove in silence the next few minutes until I got to Sams.

"I would like to spend more time with you, but don't be disappointed if I wind up making a fool of myself." I told him.

He gave me a smirk, I felt my panties dampen as I figured out what I would like him to do with his mouth. What also confuses me is that I can think of Edward without soul shattering pain. Shouldn't I still be mourning my relationship with Edward?

"You coming in little one?" Paul asked in amusement.

"Of Course." I said as I headed inside.

JPOV

I angrily threw another shirt in the kitchen garbage. That was my last shirt that fit me, lately I have been having these surges in anger, and an itching under my skin that I could not get rid of. My dad was watching me closely, as well as fucking Paul Lahote. I mean What. The. Hell! Is he suddenly into dudes? If so I don't swing that way, my Quileute sausage is only for Bella.

And that is another thing that fucking pisses me off, why is she hanging out with Sam and his cult! I felt so much anger that I ran out of the house and exploded in fur.

WHAT THE HELL! I yelled only it came out as a howl. I looked down and saw reddish-brown fur, four huge paws and i wiggled my hindquarters and sure enough there was a tail.

Jake Calm down I will be there in a minute to explain things to you. Sam said in my head.

I growled in anger as I saw through his mind every thing he had gone through. I felt this presence in my mind perk up when the parts about Bella came up, it seemed to agree with Paul liking my Bella as well.

The Alpha female will have two mates, the true Alpha which is you, and the strongest fighter to protect her and ensure the strongest pups will be born. The presence explained to me.

Sam showed up then, he was this huge black wolf. He then explained the fucking obvious, I mean of course the legends are real, I am fucking proof of it!

Cool it pup! Sam snarled and I immediately felt myself calm down.

Think of something calming and you will phase back to normal, I don't want to leave my girl alone for too long. Sam snarled.

I pictured Bella on her hands and knees in front of me keening in pleasure as I am fucking her from behind. I phased back to human and collapsed on my knees in pain.

Sam phased back as well, he went to a nook and pulled out a pair of shorts. He tossed them to me, I noticed that I had grown again. I put them on, and followed Sam back to his place.

With my enhanced senses I can smell Bella's unique scent.

"She doesn't know about us being wolves yet, go ahead and let her know." Sam said.

I followed Sam into the house, while he went upstairs, I went into the kitchen and just watched Bella in her natural element. Paul tensed as he saw me, I wanted to hate him for also wanting Bella, but my wolf is right it is best for her protection.

"Hey Bells don't I get a hug?" I asked her with a smirk.

Bella jumped from the stove, startled before rushing over and giving me a hug.

"Paul I want a word." I told him as I let my girl go.

"Jake don't start a fight!" Bella scolded.

I kissed the top of her head, earning me a warning growl from Paul.

"I won't, but there is something I need to work out with Paul." I said.

I reluctantly let her go and motioned for Paul to follow me out back.

PPOV

I inwardly growled as I felt compelled to follow him out back. Damn the little prick has to be the new Beta.

"I know you want Bella, and ordinarily I would fight you for her but my wolf says that the Alpha female has two mates, the true Alpha, and the strongest fighter." Jake said.

Ok I was confused now, it isn't Leah because Sam would have me neutered before I could even think of touching her. It sure as hell ain't Jessie because that is just wrong. So that leaves Bella as the Alpha female.

"So I get two mates?" Bella's voice came from behind startling us both.

"Sam said you didn't know about us." Jake said he looked surprised.

"You guys might not have told me, but I remembered you telling me once about being descended from wolves, and the Cullen's involvement. I figured if one part is accurate, that the other part was as well. So I take it you two are my mates." Bella concluded.

"You don't mind?" Jake asked.

"Let me see, I get two men for the price of one. Win for me!" Bella chuckled before going back inside.

After making sure she was out of hearing range I slugged him across the face.

"What the hell Paul!" He growled out.

"That is for telling one of our legends to an outsider." I said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

AN: Just one more chapter to go than an Epilogue. This was never intended to be a long story.

BPOV

"How do we go about this?" I asked.

Jake, Paul, and I were at my house. It has been a day since Jake phased, and I found out I have two mates. If my life wasn't already complicated enough, I have to worry about being shunned if it got out that I was dating two men.

"Well Jake can be the publicly acknowledged boyfriend. I will pretend to be single, and if anyone asks why I am hanging out with you when Jake isn't around. You can say that we work together and are just friends." Paul said.

"And it won't hurt you to pretend that we aren't dating?" I asked.

Paul looked a little pained but nodded his head.

"Jake is better for your reputation than I am, and besides I am a private man, I don't get out much." Paul said.

"I don't give a damn about my reputation, not that I have much of one to begin with! You are my friend and I will not hurt you like that." I said.

It's true I never cared about anything like that before Edward, of course then I cared, but after he left I didn't care anymore.

"It's better in the long run to just be honest about our arrangement. I never liked you much before Paul, but we are brother's now, and we look out for eachother." Jake said.

"What about Chief Swan won't this negatively affect him?" Paul asked.

He was being stubborn, but I can out stubborn anyone when I put my mind to it. That is my greatest strength right now, it is what has helped me deal with my break up with Edward.

"Charlie will be pissed but once we let him in on the big secret he should be fine with it." Jake said.

"Alright, I guess we should tell Chief Swan first though." Paul said giving in.

"Tell me what?" Dad asked as he came into the house.

"Come out back with us Charlie, there is something you need to see." Jake said.

We all went out back, Dad and I stayed on the porch, Jake and Paul walked about 20 feet from us and stripped out of their shorts. I am a lucky girl indeed to have two well endowed boys as mates.

"Yeah I get that you have penises, I have one too, what did you need to show me?" Dad asked.

Instead of answering they phased and I got my first actual look at the process. I looked at my dad to see his reaction, surprisingly he didn't look phased at all.

"That explains everything. So I take it the Cullens were supernatural as well?" he asked.

"They are Vampires actually." I reluctantly answered.

Dad looked at me with disgust written all over his face. I frowned wondering why he was looking at me like that. I found out a second later.

"Alright I am getting you help for your Necrofilia problem!" Dad said.

Jake and Paul's wolves let out barks of what I figured was laughter. I scowled at them, though now that I thought of it, I am not normal for being with two men either. I winced as I knew how my dad would probably react to this next set of news.

"Um I am both their mates." I stated.

Charlie looked deep in thought before he surprised me yet again with his reaction.

"Well better Bestiality than Necrofilia, I can deal with you having a relationship with them. Just as long as they understand that if they hurt you, I will hunt them to the ends of the earth." Dad said

The giant wolves exchanged gulping looks and phased back. I licked my lips as I enjoyed the view. I saw the way Paul's eyes darkened especially. Jake pulled on his shorts and walked up to the porch, while Paul pulled his shorts on.

"You really don't mind Chief Swan?" Paul asked.

"Call me Charlie, Paul, and I do mind a little, but I also know that Bella would see you both whether I want her to or not." Charlie said as we went back in.

I went to the phone and ordered about nine pizzas, 8 extra meat lovers, and 1 veggie pizza. I just did not feel like cooking at the moment.

JePOV

I looked down at the little stick in my hand and bit my lip. I really am pregnant, I am happy to be pregnant, don't get me wrong. But Leah is going to go into labor in a couple hours, and I promised I would help out around the house while she is recuperating.

I looked at Jared through the mirror as he came up behind me and pulled me into his arms. He nuzzled his face into my neck and I giggled at the sensation. Jared was often affectionate with me, sometimes too affectionate, that is how I wound up pregnant in the first place.

"I want to wait until after Leah gives birth before we announce my pregnancy." I said to Jared.

Jared turned me around so that I could look into his eyes. I saw the happiness there and sighed in relief. Even with my Empathy and Premonition powers, somethings do surprise me.

"Lets wait a couple weeks, although I already knew you were pregnant just by your scent alone." Jared said.

He then left for his patrol shift, I pouted at the fact that he is leaving me to walk to Leah and Sam's by myself. I kind of envy Leah and even Bella, their mates tend to be overprotective, but mine is a flake. I look at the clock and decided to head over.

On my way over I had a premonition of Leah going into labor. I sped up my pace, when I got there Sam was running around like a headless chicken. Leah was screaming obscenities at him from upstairs.

"Sam!" I called over to him.

He stopped running around and looked at me.

"Go get Sue, and one of the other midwives! I will see to Leah." I ordered him.

"I will be right back." Sam said as he ran out the door like a scolded wolf.

I took a fortifying breath and headed upstairs and into the room where all the screaming was coming from. Leah was propped up in bed, her face screwed up in agony. I ducked out and went down to the kitchen and got some water, and towels. I went back upstairs and into the room.

I set the pot of water down, I dipped a towel in and wrung it out. I walked over and began to gently clean the sweat from her forehead. Leah relaxed after her contraction abated. She looked around for her Fiance.

"I sent Sam to fetch your mom and one of the other midwives. He was running around like a chicken with his head cut off." I said.

She gave a tired smirk, but said nothing, Sue arrived with Molly Ateara. I left the room and came downstairs to prepare food for everyone. I saw Sam sitting at the kitchen table with a nervous look on his face.

"She will be fine, don't worry." I said reassuringly.

Sam looked at me with a genuine smile, he really is a good man, I am glad that he and Leah are together. In another universe they would have been torn apart, and he would be miserable with Emily. I don't just see the future, present, or past of this universe but in Parallel ones as well.

"Thank you." He stated simply.

"No problem, you were pretty panicked." I said with a gentle smile at him.

Sam is the big brother I never had growing up, but always wanted. When Jared chose me as his mate, Sam took to me, same with Leah. Sam was the one I go to when Jared pisses me off.

"I am just worried that I won't make a good father." Sam mumbled.

I pursed my lips together, Joshua Uley skipping out on him and his mom did a lot of damage to his self worth. Even though Billy, Harry, and even Charlie helped out, it wasn't the same to him.

"You are going to be an awesome dad! I know you are scared to death right now, but you will be a kind, compassionate, and loving dad." I said fiercely.

The next several hours passed as we waited on Leah to give birth. Paul, Bella, and Jake are now here, along with Charlie who now knows the secret. Bella and I made sure there was plenty of food.

Finally Sue came down covered in blood and amniotic fluid. She gave a big smile to Sam.

"It's a Boy! 7lbs even, Molly is cleaning him right now. Leah is asking for you Sam." Sue said.

Everyone cheered, it is big and happy news.

SPOV

I felt a huge smile spread on my face; I am happy to be have a little boy. I walked upstairs and into our room; Leah sat propped up and was gently holding a blue bundle to her bared breasts. She looked up and gave me a tired smile. I sensed as Aunt Molly left the room. She wasn't my biological aunt, but everyone calls her Aunt Molly.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Leah whispered.

I walked over and looked at our little boy. He has his mom's nose, and my Bone Structure. he is indeed the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Leah never looked more beautiful to me than she did right now.

"He certainly is, our little Levi Madison Clearwater." I answered.

Leah smiled, we had been arguing over the last name the whole pregnancy. I leaned down and kissed her gently, my wolf was happy that our pup is alive.

"Dec. 21st" Leah said.

I felt my heart leap as I realized she is setting a date for our wedding. We weren't sure beforehand when to have it. We have been engaged for two years.

"Barely two months to plan." I reminded her.

"I know, but I want to get married on the Winter Solstice." Leah said as she gently switched Levi to her other breast.

"Alright" I said as I climbed into bed and held my world to me.

The next two weeks I refused to leave Leah's side while she rested. Levi is a quiet baby, he rarely cries. The only time I left their side was to shower and patrol. Paul and Jake picked up my slack as much as possible.

Jared has been acting odd the last two weeks, he leaves Jessie alone a lot, lies to her about going to work. I have a bad feeling about him doing something stupid. I went downstairs to start dinner when Jessie storms in, with Jared hot on her heels.

"So what if I slept with her! It's not like I am leaving you for her!" Jared snarled.

'Kill the whelp!' Wolfie snarled.

Wolfie is overly protective of women, especially if they are part of the pack. Jessie stopped still, I can scent the tears in her eyes. Jessie has always been sensitive about her appeal. Jessie turned a deadly glare on Jared.

"We are done! I don't want anything to do with you unless it concerns our child! Sam can I stay here for awhile?" Jessie asked.

"You don't even have to ask, your room is upstairs like always." I said.

"Thank you." Jessie said as she headed upstairs.

Jared looked pained, I scoffed at him, did he really think Jessie would put up with that shit?

"Outside now!" I snarled at him. I shoved him outside and followed him out.

We both phased and I lunged at him, showing him my anger at his actions. He retaliated, soon we were rolling about the back yard and in the woods. We ignored Paul, until Jake came in.

'Guys stop this!' Jake snarled in our heads. It wasn't an Alpha order but it did have it's effect.

'What he did is shitty, but rolling around the forest is not going to help Jessie!' Jake snarled.

'You are not to go within 100 yards of her and her child!' I snarled out. Being a new father I knew that would be a fitting punishment for him. Jared growled at me, seems he doesn't like that well that is too bad.

'She is my mate! That is my pup!' Jared growled out ready to defy me at a moment's notice.

'Not anymore she isn't! She rescinded your claim on her when she told you it was over. Accept it gracefully and hope that nerd Kim has your child!' Paul snarled dangerously.

Paul is as protective of her as I am. Of course he knew her as long as I have. 'Jake go with Jared and run him to exhaustion! Paul and I will get the keys to Jared's from Jessie and get her things' I said itching to lunge at him again.

'Lets go!' Jake snarled at Jared and led him away from us.

Paul and I phased back, put on some spare shorts, and went inside. We followed the scent of tears to Leah's and my room. Jessie was in Leah's arms crying her heart out. I growled lowly, Jessie should never be this sad, never.

"Jess, can you give us your key to Jared's house?" Paul asked.

I can hear the barely contained growl in his voice. Jessie pulled back from Leah, wiped her eyes then reached in her jean pockets and tossed her key to Paul.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

JePOV

It has been two months since Sam and Paul brought my things over. Jared officially got together with that slut Kim and they are expecting their first child. I got dressed and went downstairs where Embry and Bella were working together to get Christmas dinner going. Leah and Sam were away on their honeymoon.

I patted my barely showing belly gently, my little Miranda is the main reason I have begun to move past Jared. Embry and Quil phased a month ago, and it seems they both want me as their mate. I just don't know if I am ready for that yet. The last time I let a wolf in he broke my heart and ripped my self esteem to shreds.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen, I looked at Embry closely. He is just as tall as the others, but more lean in the muscle department. His recently shorn hair accentuates his face nicely.

The elders are pushing the issue of me choosing one of the unmated boys to help me raise my Miranda. Old Quil is being especially stubborn, perhaps I should just choose to be with them.

"Jess, I know I am sexy but you don't have to stare at me." Embry said as he turned and gave me a smirk and a wink.

Bella just shook her head, but kept her attention on the Hor D'oeuvres for the rest of the pack that was coming over. Unfortunately I will have to deal with seeing Jared with Kim, but it is Christmas so I can handle it for today. But if that bitch starts something I will finish it.

"But I like to stare, if you are a good boy I will let you relieve me of my hormones, perhaps I will even let Quil have his way with me." I said flirtatiously.

I decided to finally move on with these two. They have already decided to love Miranda like their own.

I was frozen in place as a strong vision hit me. In it i saw Victoria and an extremely large army, some of them are in long black robes, with a strange pendent on their necks. I flashed over to our side and saw the greatly expanded pack with the Cullen Coven and several other Vampires.

I noticed that it was in the spring that this attack takes place.

I broke out of it when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Alice. I answered it as I headed outside ignoring the shocked and concerned faces of my friends and family. Jake of course followed me out as he is acting Alpha of the pack until Sam gets back from his honeymoon.

"Hey Alice you get that vision too?" I asked her, while I find Alice annoying on occasion, she is pretty cool when you get used to her.

"Yes its the Volturi, is Sam there?" Alice asked I could hear the fear in her voice.

"He is on his honeymoon, Jacob Black is acting Alpha I will hand the phone over to him." I said as I handed the phone over and went inside where the whole pack plus their mates were waiting for news.

"Victoria will attack during the spring, and she is not alone, she went to the Volturi, which is the vampire royalty of her kind." I said shakily.

"And how do you know this?" Kim sneered, Emily had an ugly smirk on her face.

If you are wondering why Emily is here, well apparently Harry Clearwater was sleeping around with her mom and Sue at the same time. Emily phased just before Sam married Leah.

"Unlike you, I have talents that go beyond spreading my legs." I said with a smirk and high fived Bella.

Bella never liked Embitch and her sidekick. Emily immediately tried to take over as Alpha female, but Paul and Jake disabused her of that notion. She had since made it her mission to put us down when she could. I could not wait for Leah to come back and put her in her place.

Kim screeched something unintelligible and I caught Jared rolling his eyes at Kim. I scoffed as he sent a longing look my way. Quil and Embry apparently noticed as well and cuddled up to me.

I smiled at my two new mates, but pulled away a moment later. We had a serious problem to prepare for.

"I am an Empath and Seer, though my seer gift is not as powerful as my empathy. That was Alice who just called, she is a Seer too, though her gift is limited to what people decide." I explained to everyone who did not know.

"Are the Cullens coming back?" Paul asked from his seat, he had Bella perched in his lap and nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Yes they will arrive next week, they are currently gathering allies under the radar." Jake answered coming back in and handing my phone back to me.

Jake walked over and sat next to Bella and Paul on the loveseat. Emily scowled at everyone for a few minutes before she opened her mouth.

"Why are we allowing those leeches to come back?" She asked with a sneer in her voice.

"Because we need them to even have a chance with them." Jake answered.

"Well Sam won't like this!" Kim responded in a shrill tone that grated on the packs sensitive ears.

"Sam may not like this but he would do whatever he must to protect us all. The tribe and Leah comes first for him before all else." I said.

I had noticed that about him since the beginning, his family and his tribe comes first for him, and if he has ally himself with his mortal enemy then that is just what he will do.

"I will call Sam and let him know what will happen." Jake said and pulled out his cell phone and called Sam.

We all watched in silence as Jake explained the situation to Sam. Jake hung up a few minutes later.

"Sam is ok with working with the Cullens. He will request a meeting with them next week to discuss redrafting the treaty. He has clauses he wants to add to it." Jake said.

The rest of the night was relaxing for all of us except Jared, Kim and Emily. They weren't really welcome there, especially the girls. Paul kept giving them the cold shoulder, followed by Embry and Quil. Seth, Brady, Collin, William, and Jonas kept to themselves. Those five first phased last night, I hope and pray that they will survive the coming battle.

The next week passed by uneventfully, Quil and Embry had taken to sticking to my side like white on rice. Soon though Sam and Leah were back from their honeymoon, they had little Levi in their arms. I smiled at my family, Sam and Leah had taken Levi with them not wanting to leave him for two weeks.

"I leave you alone for two weeks and you are already having life altering visions." Sam said his voice was laden with amusement.

Leah and Levi gave me a quick hug before heading up to their room. I smiled at my brother, and shrugged.

"I can't help the fact that I am awesome like that." I said with a giggle as Quil and Embry pulled me into their arms.

"I see you finally gave into them?" Sam said his voice had taken on a stern tone, directed mainly to my mates.

"Yes I did, and no you cannot threaten them." I said in a severe tone of voice.

Sam pouted but I had grown immune to that, thanks to Jared. Sam sighed and dropped the pout.

"Not even a little?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

I shook my head but could not hold in the giggle that escaped. We all entered the house where Bella finished filling Leah in on the new pups.

"So my baby bro phased?" Leah asked with a sad tone.

"I'm afraid so, I got to Jake to keep him and Emily apart after he nearly tore her to shreds two weeks ago." Bella said.

"Why did he nearly tear her apart?" Sam asked curiously.

"He heard her plans to tear you and Leah apart in her head. I have tried to break it to her that you will never want her. But she still thinks that she will become the Alpha Female. But that is Bella's role." Jake said as he and Paul came in from patrol.

BPOV

I snuggled into my mates as I let them catch up from the two weeks Sam and Leah were gone. I tried not to let it show, but I am nervous about how I will react to seeing Edward again. I am committed to my men, but what if my old feelings resurface?

"Bells what is bothering you?" Jake asked, I guess he sensed that something was wrong with me.

"I am worried about seeing them again. I don't want to wind up choosing them over everyone again. I am happy with you guys, I don't feel inferior here." I admitted out loud.

"Little One, it is ok to be worried, it has after all only been three months since they left. I am worried too, but I know you won't betray us on purpose. I will never like them, but I will tolerate them for your sake." Paul said shocking everyone but me and Jake with his tenderness.

Jake and I were the only ones who were privileged to see it.

"I speak for the rest of the pack when I say that we will fight everyone who ever intends to take you from us to the death. You became my sister just the same as Jessie, when you started working for me." Sam said as he knelt in front of me.

"My husband is right Bella, you are a wolf girl now." Leah said from Sam's side.

"We have to meet up with the Cullen's in an hour do you want to come with us Jess, Bella?" Jake asked me and Jessie.

Quil and Embry glared at Jake for suggesting to take their mate with them but did not want to provoke Jessie's anger. I have only seen it a handful of times it is a site to behold.

"Yeah but only because I have my gifts, the second I begin to feel stressed I will let Quil and Embry bring me back here." Jessie said.

"I will go as well, I do miss them, I will try not to let them affect me." I said with more conviction than I really felt.

One hour later Jessie and I made our way to the treaty line on wolf back. Sam, Jake, Paul, Embry, and Quil were the only ones with us. The others wanted to come, especially Jared who it seemed still loved Jessie. But Sam, who never forgave Jared for hurting Jessie, ordered the rest to guard Kim and the patrol the reservation.

I felt my heart speed up as I saw the family I used to want to be a part of so badly. Esme and Carlisle gave me warm smiles, Rose just nodded to me, which is as close to friendly Rose will ever be towards me. Emmett gave me a big grin, Alice looked at me sadly, Jasper placed his arms around her to console her. Edward was holding hands with a new, blond vampire.

I honestly felt relieved that he found someone to love him the way I couldn't.

"You are looking healthy Bella, how are you?" Carlisle asked me.

"I couldn't be better Carlisle, how are all of you?" I asked surprised at how happy I was to see them, but I didn't feel the same longing anymore.

"Bella this is Tanya, she is my mate." Edward said his eyes were distant.

I jumped down from Jake's back, and helped Jessie down from Quil. The boys went into the woods and came back in their human form.

"It is nice to meet you Tanya, I wish you and Edward the best." I said.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, lets begin." Sam said.

I smiled as he used the tone he uses to intimidate people. I know he wants to get this meeting out of the way so that he can get back to Leah.

"Alice and I have had the same visions of Victoria going to the Volturi and bringing them back here to eliminate us." Jessie said as she nervously cradled her small baby bump.

"I have looked further into the future, and saw that she has decided to attack on the Spring Equinox. Aro plans to spare only myself, Edward, and Jasper." Alice said fearfully.

"How big is this army?" Paul asked as he came and put one arm around my waist. I cuddled into both him and Jake, Edward looked pained yet oddly relieved as he observed me.

"100 maybe 200 depends on if he is going all out. Do not underestimate them, they have gifts that can disable you before you can reach them." Jasper said.

"What gifts should we be aware of?" Jake asked.

"Jane can cause pain to anyone she wishes just by looking at you. Alec has paralyzing vapors, those are the only ones I know for sure are coming." Alice said.

"When the battle is over I want the treaty redrafted. Have you managed to gather allies?" Sam asked.

"Alright when the battle is over we will redraft the treaty. And we wanted to wait til after meeting with you before we go gather as many as we can." Carlisle answered.

"You still have my phone number right?" Sam asked though I could tell he hated having a vampire have it.

"Yes I will use it to keep in touch with you when we know more about what is going to happen." Carlisle answered.

"Alright meeting is over." Sam said as we all turned to leave.

"Bella can I speak to you?" Edward asked.

I sighed, I really just wanted to get back to Charlie's and spend more time with him. And I definitely did not want to be alone with Edward, I won't waver in my love for my mates. But Edward always had this pull over me, and without him meaning too, he always wound up hurting me.

"It's ok Jake and Paul, just wait out of earshot." I told them knowing that they won't leave me alone with Edward.

Jake and Paul reluctantly moved back, though they did glare at Edward as they did so. The rest of the Cullen's and Tanya left, so it was just us four.

"Are you happy with them Bella?" Edward asked, I can hear the pain in his voice.

"Yes I am, at first I thought I couldn't love anyone after you left. But I gave them a fair chance and I have not regretted it since. Are you happy with Tanya?" I asked him.

A part of me still loved him, but I have moved on with Jake and Paul. I know Edward doesn't like the fact that I am with two men, it goes against his old fashioned morals. But they do make me happy, and the sex is incredible.

"I don't love her as much as you, but she does make me happy, now that I gave her a chance. I am glad you are happy Bella." Edward said then left.

I looked after him for a minute, four months ago I would be clinging to him shamelessly, but now I am happy with my human life. I turned and caught up with my hovering mates.

"I thought for sure he was going to try and kidnap you or something." Jake admitted to me.

"No all he had ever wanted was for me to live a long and happy life. And now that I am happy he will let me go." I answered them.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

AN: Alright this will be the Epilogue. It will have the battle, someone goes into labor, and the treaty redrafting

JPOV

I stood on the chosen battlefield with our allies, the last three months were tense with increased patrols, and training mixed in. The pack increased to 40 wolves, I did not even know we had that many young people on the reservation. But it seems, the previous pack got around, so half our numbers came from Forks themselves. Sam and I split the packs in half though we all worked together.

Angela Weber is one of the five female shifters, she stood beside me as Beta of my pack. Surprisingly she is a tough woman, she keeps the others in line with an aura of calm authority. Emily is the Omega of the pack, meaning lowest of the low, she hates that position but no one likes or even respects her.

Sam is on my other side with Paul beside him, Leah also phased but is at home guarding Bella and Jessie. Neither of the two liked missing the action, but with Jessica entering her third trimester it is too dangerous. Bella just found out she was carrying mine and Paul's pups.

Paul and I agreed that it did not matter who sired the children they will know us both as fathers. The rest of the packs were behind us. Carlisle stood a little further away with his mate by his side.

The 60 allies they managed to find were behind them. I did not like the odds, especially if the enemy has more than 100 fighters. Alice assured me that Aro only planned on 100, but I was still not happy with the odds.

I decided to give the packs a speech. I turned behind me to my transformed brothers and sisters.

"We are warriors, we fight with honor and we die with honor! Never forget what we are fighting for. We fight for our lands, we fight for our mates, and we fight for our allies! If we die, we will take out as many of them as we can!" As I gave this speech I felt more powerful than I have ever been.

I heard the chorus of howls mixed in with war cries from Paul, Sam, and the Good Vampires. My courage and conviction strengthened I watched the approach of our enemies. I watched as Carlisle addressed them, Sam, Angela, Paul, and I phased then the battle was on.

I did not focus on who was fighting whom, my focus was on the red haired bitch who terrorized my mate. Paul, Edward and I ripped, and tore apart the vampires dumb enough to get between us and Victoria. Victoria seemed to know we were gunning for her. I ripped apart a blond haired one with the leadership robes of the Volturi as he was trying to intercept me. After fifteen minutes Tanya joined us in cornering the red haired bitch.

Tanya struck up a friendship with Bella, even if it is not a deep one, she considered Bella a friend.

"This ends here Victoria, you know you won't get another chance. I will end you just like I ended James." Edward said his voice dropped to a dangerous octave.

I have grown to respect him over time, we both have a common goal, Bella's safety and happiness.

Victoria snarled as she lept at Edward, but Tanya caught her before she could get near him and ripped Victoria's head from her shoulders. Paul and I tore her to pieces, Edward torched the remains and I allowed myself to focus on the rest of the battle.

But it was over and the field was torn apart. I immediately noticed the absence of 3 of my pack were dead. Emily is the only one I did not mourn. Angela was gone and so was rest had varying degrees of injuries. I let out a mournful howl joined by the remaining shifters. I went to find clothes and came back to see the others have as well.

"Did we get them all?" I asked Carlisle who looked like he was in mourning, I then noticed the absence of Esme and Rosalie.

"Yes we did, after they killed my Esme I ended Aro and Marcus myself. When do you want to redraft the treaty?" Carlisle asked Sam and I.

"In two weeks, for now we mourn all the ones we lost." Sam said sadly.

Sam had come to respect Carlisle as much as I did. Carlisle just nodded sadly as he and the rest of the remaining vampires, except Alice left.

"Who all was lost?" I asked Sam softly.

"Embry, Seth, and William from my pack, and you know which ones from yours. I dread going home, Leah was devastated as she felt the loss of her brother. She told me to make sure nothing happened to Seth." Sam said softly.

I hate to think about how Harry and Sue will handle the loss of their son and stepdaughter.

"Well lets get back and face our women." I said wanting to hold my Bella in my arms.

"Jessie just went into premature labor, you need to get to her now!" Alice said to Quil.

Quil wasted no time in phasing and rushing off.

"Which hospital is she going to?" I asked Alice.

"Forks General, Edward already told Carlisle." Alice said then ran off.

Sam, Paul, and I phased.

'We will talk later Sam but for now get your asses to Forks General! You too Quill!' Leah snarled in our heads.

'Is she alright?' Quil asked referring to Jessie as much as Miranda.

'She had a vision of the battle and Embry and Jared dying. The grief sent her into premature labor. I love you Sam, even though I am upset at my brother dying he fought bravely and died bravely. See you soon.' Leah said then her voice was gone from our heads.

We arrived at the Hospital fully dressed in record time. Thankfully Kim wasn't around anymore, Jared found out the child wasn't his and Kim was booted. Bella and Leah were waiting with the elders. Leah was clutching Levi to her.

Levi looked sad, as if he knew one of his favorite uncles were gone, and his aunt was in pain. When Bella saw Paul and I she flew into our arms.

A couple hours Later Carlisle came out with a happy look on his face.

"The good news is that both mother and daughter are fine, even though she is two months premature Miranda Esme Rosalie Ateara is strong and healthy. Jessie is asking for you Quil." Carlisle said relieved that life came from a day of death.

JePOV

I couldn't help the smile I beamed down at my impatient little Miranda. It slipped a bit as I remembered that today I lost both Jared and Embry. I might not have been in love with Jared anymore but we still created a beautiful little girl.

I hope Quil doesn't mind that I chose to honor two of the dead vampires by having her middle names be after them. Quil entered and I saw the happy yet sad look on his face. Embry and him had been friends since they could remember.

"I approve of the names, just so you know, especially the last one." Quil said with a pale imitation of his trademark grin.

SPOV

Two weeks of mourning passed by faster than I would have liked. Harry is still in critical condition after learning of the death of his son and daughter.

Leah surprised me by clinging to me the way she did. I expected her to close herself off, but then I am the only one outside of Seth she was soft with. Jessie and Miranda moved into the Atearas.

I met Carlisle alone at the Treaty line. He looked like Hell, but I doubt I would look any different if it was Leah who died.

"Can we make this quick? I just want to leave town." Carlisle asked gruffly.

"I will start with the changes I want to make." I said.

"Ok" Carlisle said.

"Mainly that you call before you arrive from now on so we can prepare the next generation. That you list the abilities any future member of your clan may have. And that you only stay a short amount of time." I said firmly.

"Agreed, I will have the amended version for you and your elders to sign by the end of the day." Carlisle said then we left.

Later on I was playing with Levi when there was a knock on the door, and Jake came in with the amended treaty. I read it over quickly and signed my name after seeing the changes I wanted made.


End file.
